1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle hitch, and in particular to a hitch for coupling two vehicles for increased traction between the vehicles and the ground.
While the hitch of the present invention was designed specifically for use with all terrain vehicles (ATV's), it will be appreciated that the hitch can be used to couple other types of vehicles when increased traction is required.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
All terrain vehicles have realized a substantial increase in popularity during the past decade. While such vehicles are mainly intended for recreational purposes, they are also used in many off-road commercial enterprises such as surveying, hydroelectric line repair and trapping. It has been found that in some conditions, e.g. swampy ground or when climbing hills, increased traction is required between the vehicle and the ground. The usual solution to the problem is to connect two vehicles together using a rope. Aside from the fact that rope tends to break when subjected to the forces involved when pulling a heavy vehicle, the use of a rope can lead to vehicle damage when the rope jerks one of the vehicles. Moreover, a rope cannot be used to push a vehicle from behind. Thus, when two or more vehicles are traveling together and the front vehicle becomes stuck, the use of a rope between two vehicles cannot be used to advance the front vehicle, but only to pull the latter rearwardly. The same problem exists when climbing a hill and the lead vehicle cannot get sufficient traction to complete the climb. Accordingly, a need exists for a hitch for use between two all terrain vehicles which can be used in pushing or pulling modes, without jerking.
A large number of vehicle hitches are described in the patent literature. Examples of such hitches, which have features in common with the present invention, are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,955, issued to W. Rawnsley on Nov. 14, 1939; U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,667, issued to J. Kries on Feb. 6, 1940; U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,932, issued to J. H. Grube on Jul. 4, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,131, issued to G. E. Moore, Jr., on Aug. 13, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,516, issued to L. G. Holt et al on Jun. 10, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,133, issued to R. M. Thorne et al on Dec. 18, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,037, issued to R. L. Robertson on Apr. 26, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,482, issued to A. Johnson on Mar. 25, 1997.
In general, the patented hitches are intended solely for towing, i.e. cannot be used in pushing situations when both vehicles connected by the hitch are being driven. Moreover, most of the hitches described in the above mentioned patents have a single articulation, the connection between the hitch and the towed vehicle being fixed or rigid. In cases where there is more than one articulation, the structure is unduly complicated or not readily collapsed for carrying or storage.